1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to the field of moisture-proof joint systems for floor panels. The invention relates to a moisture-proof locking system for floor panels which can be joined mechanically; floor panels provided with such a locking system; semi-manufactures for producing such floor panels; and methods for producing such semi-manufactures and floor panels. Exemplary embodiments can be used in mechanical locking systems integrated with the floor panel, for instance, of the type described and shown in WO9426999, WO9966151, WO9966152, SE0100100-7 and SE0100101-5 (owner Valinge Aluminium AB) but is also usable in optional joint systems which can be used for joining of floors.
More specifically, the invention relates to moisture-proof locking systems for floors of the type having a core and a decorative surface layer on the upper side of the core.
2. Field of Application of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention can be used for use for floating floors, which are made of floor panels which on the one hand are joined mechanically with a joint system which is integrated with the floor panel, i.e., factory mounted, and, on the other hand, are made up of one or more preferably moisture-proof upper layers of a decorative laminate or decorative plastic material, an intermediate core of fiberboard-based material or plastic material and preferably a lower balancing layer on the rear side of the core. The following description of the state of the art, problems associated with known systems and the objects and features of the invention will therefore, as a non-restricting example, focus first of all on this field of application and, in particular, on laminate flooring made of rectangular floor panels, intended to be mechanically joined on both long sides and short sides. However, it should be noted that the invention can be used in optional floor panels with optional joint systems where the floor panels have a core and are given their final shape by cutting. The invention can thus also be applicable to homogeneous wooden flooring and wooden flooring having two or more layers of wood or fiberboard-based material and a decorative surface layer of wood. Thus, the invention may be applied to floor panels comprising any wood fiber-based material, such as solid wood, plywood, particle board, fiberboard, MDF, HDF etc. Further, the discussion related to moisture penetrating into the joint system from the front side of the floor panel is also applicable to the case of preventing moisture from penetrating into the joint system from the rear side of a floor panel.